


Lust

by AlexisaFanST



Series: Seven Traits of Men [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisaFanST/pseuds/AlexisaFanST
Summary: On The Defiant, during the Dominion War, Julian decides to pursue Garak... or does he?





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Collection of very short stories
> 
> Part of the "Deadly Sins Garak Bashir Fan Fest"
> 
> Where "Deadly" is meant literally...
> 
> Thank you so much ConceptaDecency for being my Beta!!!

The Defiant's bridge, Intelligence Station

 

He was doing it on purpose. There was no other explanation. The open v-neck, the rolled-up sleeves and that constant look of indifference...

Garak was fuming.

After all these years, that his dear doctor had chosen to flirt back when they could all be dead the next minute, when it felt as if the walls were closing on him on this damn cramped ship...

He could hardly focus on his work. And Sisko was breathing on his neck for a decryption he should have finished hours ago.

There was only one solution. And it had to be done now so he could go back to his work and be able to f-o-c-u-s...

...

The Ship's sickbay

 

Julian wasn't sure when he had slept the last time. He was beyond exhausted and even with his enhanced stamina, he had to admit that he had reached his limit. To add insult to injury, Garak was getting on his nerves. The constant baiting, the innuendos, there was so much he could take before losing his temper.

When his head nurse entered Sickbay to take the next shift, he just sighed, nodded and left without so much as a word.

He was half-way to his quarters when he found himself brutally pinned against the wall by a very angry Cardassian.

Confused hazel eyes met determined blue eyes.

"Garak? What do you think you're doing?" Julian could hardly speak, the Cardassian had his right forearm pressed against his throat.

"Something I should have done a long time ago" 

The tailor leaned in and pressed a demanding kiss against the doctor's lips.

Garak felt Julian flinch under his touch and after a few seconds a hand grabbed the hair at the back of his head and pushed him deeper into the kiss.

"Garak!" Julian gasped for air, breaking the embrace. "Not here, not now," the young doctor whispered with a tired voice. 

He closed his eyes while Garak, unconcerned, nipped at his jaw, his ear, his neck and suddenly Julian heard a growl and felt immense pain.

His hand reached for his neck and felt blood pouring between his fingers.

His head was spinning. Was it from all the emotions rushing in? From the exhaustion? He felt himself starting to sway and suddenly a strong hand caught him and everything was black.

....

The Defiant's sickbay

 

Noise, loud voices... 

"You could have killed him you know? Don't you know that human skin is much thinner than Cardassian scales???"

"Believe me, I am the first to regret what happened."

"I'm going to have to report you"

A sigh...

"I know."

 

Darkness...

 

...

 

Noise again, loud voices... Why wouldn't they let him sleep? 

 

A grey hand holding his lighter hand. A thumb stroking his palm.

 

"Captain, I want you to know that it was not my intention to hurt Doctor Bashir. My knowledge of human physiology is quite limited."

"You can't expect me to believe that you punctured a jugular vein by accident?" 

"There's a scale at the same place that Cardassians bite to mark their mate. Instinct took over I'm afraid" 

"And is he?"

"Is he what?"

"Your mate?"

 

A weak warm hand squeezed a strong cold hand. Sleepy hazel eyes met surprised blue eyes. A smile...

 

 

 

 


End file.
